The Essay
by earthprincess4
Summary: Story written in a half-hour for the Twi Network's Iron Pen Challenge. Secret ingredient "Ganbatte" Japanese word meaning: good luck, persevere, don't give up. Bella is a college student who has to write an Essay about what Ganbatte means to her. Unbata'd


**Twi Network's Iron Pen Challenge**

**The concept of the contest is to be given a secret ingredient then write a oneshot in a half hour.**

**Secret Ingredient: Ganbatte**

**It's really not that great of a story. I just wanted to see if I could do this challenge. I love a challenge and this seemed literally impossible for me. Somehow I was able to come up with something and wrote it thinking it was probably the worst thing I've ever written. Oh well, it was fun to challenge myself. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with the series.**

**The Essay**

Professor Whitlock said we needed to write an essay about what Ganbatte meant to us. First of all, I had no idea what the word even meant. Apparently, no one else in the class did either, since many of the students laughed, snickered, or sighed in frustration.

I went home to my lonely apartment and did as much research on the word as I could to find out what it meant and also how to apply it to my own life. It took all night, but I was able to come up with something and turned it in the next day.

Days after turning in our assignments, I walked into the classroom and was instantly called up to the front of the room by Professor Whitlock.

My heart raced as I walked up to the front of the classroom and had to face my fellow classmates. I didn't like being the center of attention.

"With the recent assignment I gave out asking about what Ganbatte meant to you, Miss Swan, here was the only one who truly applied the word to her own life and I want her to share her report with the rest of the class," Professor Whitlock said, handing me my paper and walking a few feet away so I could begin.

My mouth was dry and my eyes were wide with fear. I was sure I was as bright as a tomato. I think Professor Whitlock hates me. This is why he singles me out all the time.

I turned to my fellow classmates and took a deep breath, before focusing on the paper in front of me.

"After hearing about the recent earthquake and tsunami hitting Japan it seemed like my whole world was flipped upside down. Everything I'd known was perfect and simple. In an instant that all changed. Within hours my fiancé was called to duty and had to leave for Japan in the relief efforts. I don't know when or if he'll ever return. I don't know if he'll be the same after he comes back.

"I talk to him on the phone occasionally, but our conversations are always short and there's never enough time to tell him everything I want to tell him.

"He's doing his job, though and I support him one hundred percent even if it means I have to live without him for an indefinite time.

"To me, ganbette means helping others and never stopping even in an impossible situation. It means supporting others in their time of need when it means you have to suffer in the long run.

"Last night while talking to my fiancé I told him ganbatte just to see if he knew what it meant and he started to cry. He wants to come home. He doesn't want to see all the suffering and carnage he has to see every day, but he's doing it because it's the right thing to do.

I'm doing the right thing by staying here and supporting him while I keep our child safe inside of me waiting for his return."

I placed my hand on my stomach thinking of our child. I haven't told Edward yet. I found out a week after he had to leave. I know if I tell him it'll make things harder for him. My only wish is he returns before our baby is born.

With tears in my eyes, I looked up at my fellow classmates, who all stood and began to applause. I cried even harder, realizing they were applauding me and Edward.

That night while I talked to Edward again I ended our conversation by saying ganbatte.

"Ganbatte to you too, my love," he said. "I love you and will see you soon."


End file.
